


Edi Sana (Tayo)

by jiseullgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Based on a Ben&Ben Song, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: an alternate universe kung saan dumalo ang ben&ben sa UP fair and sang pagtingin, sa susunod na habang buhay, and lifetime. owh 3-hit combo yan?pwede ring: unsaid feelings, regret, or one-shot na puro sana lang.
Relationships: Kim Saeron/Kim Yerim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Edi Sana (Tayo)

**Author's Note:**

> impulsive decision lang at 3 am in the morning. gusto ko lang kayo saktan.

**_Buried feelings grow_ **

**_Oh, you were a good dream_ **

Tick tock. 

Tick tock. 

Tanging ang orasan lang ang naririnig ni Yeri habang busy siyang tumitig sa babaeng katapat niya. Siya nag-aya magreview, pero bakit siya ‘tong distracted?

Pasimple niyang pinagmamasdan si Saeron habang nakatago sa harap ng laptop screen. Kunot noo niyang binabasa nang paulit-ulit ang isang paragraph sa page 140 of her General, Organic, & Biological Chemistry 4th edition book.

As always, naka messy bun siya gamit ang lapis na hindi na niya tinasahan mula nung naputol to ni yeri last midterms; ngumunguya rin siya ng bubblegum dahil according to her, nakatutulong yun sa pagkabisa; at ang lucky hoodie niyang may emboidry ng initials of their university for the cold nights.

Don’t get her wrong, kabisado na talaga ni Yeri ang itsura ng best friend niya dahil weekly silang nag pupull ng all-nighter to do requirements at magreview.

Sige na nga, para na rin makasama niya si Saeron.

Tick tock. 

Tick tock. 

Kasabay ng bawat tick at tock ng orasan ang lub and dub ng puso ni Yeri. Parang habang lumilipas ang oras, mas lumalalim ang nararamdaman niya. 

Mas lumalalim, mas nakakatakot. 

Patuloy lang siyang nagnanakaw ng tingin, nang biglang tumawa at umiling si Saeron.

_“Yeri huwag mo naman akong tunawin.”_

Nagising siya sa pagkatulala nung pinitik siya nito sa noo.

_“Ha?”_

_“Ang sabi ko po, gusto mo ba muna mag coffee break? Natutunganga ka na diyan eh.”_

_“Gusto ko, pero ang dami pa nito.”_ Pag nguso niya sa sandamakmak na readings sa tabi niya na hindi naman niya binabasa dahil busy siya. Busy siya magdaydream ng buhay niya with Saeron.

Suminghap si Saeron at tumayo. Umikot siya sa side ni Yeri at niligpit ang gamit nito. And _pucha_ , imagine the latter’s internal panic nang ibinaba ni Saeron ang screen ng laptop niya.

_Putangina nakita niya ata na blanko yung google docs._

And to answer her question, nakita nga ni Saeron ang empty google docs at tabs na puro social media sites and netflix. Napangisi na lang siya and chose not to comment na lang.

_“Kapag gusto mo, walang pero pero.”_ She said habang hila-hila si Yeri palabas ng study area.

_“Hindi laging ganon, Saeron.”_

_Kasi ako...Mahal kita, pero mag best friend tayo._

  
  
  


_“_ _Ang akin lang naman yerm, someone who reeks privilege shouldn’t be apolitical.”_ Pag eexplain niya with hand gestures, _“Gago isipin mo, you’re given the privilege. Isang search mo lang sa net, andoon na yung sagot. Open twitter and maiinform ka na agad. Tapos you’ll just lie comfortably inside your protective bubble? Huwag ganon mars.”_

Parang nakikinig si Yeri sa philo prof niya, kaso ito mahal na mahal niya.

_“Eh sino ba kasing kaaway mo?”_ Nonchalant niyang tanong bago niya kagatin ang burger.

_“Oh kaaway agad. Hindi ko naman sila inaaway, gusto ko lang ilapag para mapagnilayan nila na our voices are important.”_

Tumango-tango lang si Yeri at sumandal sa upuan.

Kung nasa interview siya ng recreate at ang question ay what are the reasons kung bakit niya mahal si Saeron, baka ang isasagot niya ay:

_I like how she easily speaks her mind._

_Kung may nakita siyang mali pupunahin niya._

_Kung kaya niya itama ang mali, gagawin niya._

_She lives by her principles and she's a woman of her words._

Nalunod nanaman siya sa ocean of thoughts niya kaya binato siya ng fries ni Saeron.

_“Nakatunganga ka nanaman.”_

_Ikaw kasi eh_ , pagrereason out niya mentally.

_“Yerm minsan magpahinga ka rin ha? Puro ka aral, wala ka bang jowa ha?”_

Meron sana kung kaya niya lang magsabi. Kung matapang lang sana siya to take a risk and turn her feelings into words, edi sana meron.

_Kung hindi lang sana ako natatakot na mawala ‘tong pagkakaibigan natin, meron sana at ikaw sana yun._

Napasinghap na lang siya at kinagatan ang fries na binato ni Saeron, _“Wala akong panahon para sa ganyan.”_

_“Aray!”_ Humawak siya sa puso niya at malungkot na tumingin si Yeri, “ _So, basted na pala ako agad?”_

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Yeri. Napaawang na lang ang bibig niya, wala siyang maformulate na sagot kasi apparently nagshut down ang utak niya.

_Puta, ano daw? Tama ba dinig ko?_

_Posible bang gusto mo rin ako?_

Oh gago hinay hinay lang, umaasa nanaman.

Pinitik ni Saeron ang noo ni Yeri, “ _Pader ka ba ha! Pader ka ba??”_

_“Sorry, ang dami kong iniisip.”_ At number one ka sa mga yun, or ikaw lang talaga ang iniisip niya. Wala nang iba. Head empty, no thoughts only Saeron.

_“Siguraduhin mong hindi ko pagseselosan yang iniisip mo.”_

Napatigil sa pag-inom ng coke si Yeri at muntikan, no, tuluyang napunta sa ilong niya lahat ng ininom niya. Hindi sa OA, totoo talagang ubong-ubo si Yeri sa sinabi ng best friend niya.

_“Hoy biro lang eh!”_ Pagpapanic ni Saeron habang inaabot kay Yeri ang wipes.

Tumahimik ang paligid ni Yeri, total silence parang nagslowmo at hindi siya makagalaw nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw. Pilit na lang siyang ngumiti kahit na may natira pa ring coke sa nasopharynx niya, _“Ah biro lang.’’_

May mga birong hindi maganda.

May masakit.

At may mga birong sana totohanan na lang.

In Yeri’s case, all of the above.

_“Saeron, huwag ka namang nagbibiro ng ganyan.”_

Tumigil si Saeron sa pagtawa nang marinig niya ang familiar serious tone sa boses ni Yeri. Oh loko hala ka.

_“Sorry na, best friend.”_

Tangina hindi nga nagbiro, sinampal naman ng katotohanan.

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya lulugar? Sa biruan kung saan kahit konti, kahit saglit, kahit sa pamamagitan ng isang salita ay mag-iigting ang pag-asa na baka pwede ngang maging sila? O sa katotohanan na hanggang dito na lang siya. Hanggang tingin na lang sa malayo; hanggang sa paghiling na lang na sana sa buhay na ito, siya at si Saeron?

  
  
  


_“Yeri!!!!!! Yeri!!!!”_

Sinundan ng mata ni Yeri si Saeron. Paakyat siya sa 2nd floor ng Bo’s habang sinisigaw ang pangalan ng taong nagmamahal sa kanya. Sumilip si Yeri sa mga katabi niyang table na ngayon ay sinasamaan siya ng tingin. Nag peace sign lang siya at bumulong ng sorry.

Sinamaan ni Yeri ng tingin si Saeron pagkaakyat niya at sinenyasan na manahimik. Tinaasan lang siya nito ng kilay at bumulong ng “ _bakit ba?”_

Pagkaupo ni Saeron ay sinungitan na siya agad ni Yeri. Hindi naman niya intensyon, sadyang gusto niya na lang magpalamon sa lupa dahil halos patayin na siya ng tingin ng mga tao sa kabilang table, _“Bakit ngiting-ngiti ka diyan at ang ingay mo pa?”_

_“Ang sungit naman dito, alis na nga ako.”_

Akmang patayo na si Saeron kaso as if on cue, nahawakan agad ni Yeri ang pala-pulsuhan niya. Nagulat ata siya dahil bigla siyang napatalon konti at tinignan ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya. Parang sinusuri ni Saeron ang mga pangyayari dahil hindi niya maialis ang mata niya.

Napansin naman ito ni Yeri at agad na inalis bilang isang kabadong may feeelings.

_“Ito naman, nagtatanong lang ako.”_ Paglalambing niyang sambit.

Umiwas ng tingin si Saeron, pulang-pula siya just because of that gesture.

_“Ano ba yun?”_ Malambing na tanong ni Yeri.

Ngumiti ng malapad si Saeron at tumapaya. Tinitigan niya si Yeri hoping na mabasa ni Yeri ang gustong niyang iparating. But what she doesn’t know ay hindi gumagana ang telepathy skills ni Yeri as of now dahil may shut down nanaman sa bandang nervous system niya. Pakiramdam niya hinahagis yung puso niya dahil sa mga titig na yun. Para siyang tuloy-tuloy na uminom ng tatlong shot ng espresso.

Hindi niya pinapansin ang titig sa kanya at nagkunwaring nagtatype sa laptop kahit ang sinusulat niya lang naman ay puro keyboard smash. Nararamdaman niya nang namamawis ang buong kamay niya habang nagtatype.

Ang hirap maging pasmado.

Pero mas mahirap magmahal ng taong hindi ka naman mamahalin pabalik.

_“Saeron ano ba yun para kang gago.”_ Kunot noo niyang sambit habang nakatingin pa rin sa screen.

Humagikgik siya at kinuha ang drink ni Yeri, “ _Nakakuha na ako ng tickets for UP fair.”_

Tumingin siya sa kanya, tinataas baba lang nung isa ang kilay niya habang nakangiti pa rin ng malapad.

Loko yang ngiti na yan talaga ang nagpahamak kay yeri. Isang malaking war flasback nung naging seatmates sila sa isang GE class nila way back freshmen year.

  
  


Hindi pa rin nakakapagbigay ng feedback si Yeri kay Saeron regarding the UP fair tickets. 12 am na, 10:30 pa binalita ni Saeron ang nakuha niyang tickets sa org na sponsor nung araw na yun. Inaantay niya pa kasi ang reply ni Seulgi, which I believe ay nasa inuman on a weekday, regarding kung anong day ang aattendan nila ng gf niya.

**Kabute:** _thursday bro. y?_

Inilapag ni Yeri ang cellphone niya sa lap niya pagkatapos mabasa ang reply, _“Ron, anong day yang nakuha mo?”_

Inangat ni Saeron ang ulo niya causing her specs to fall, pinulot ito ni Yeri and softly na isinuot kay Saeron. Namula si Saeron, nafeel niya yun. _“Uh-ano, friday.”_

**Yeri:** _di ba pwedeng friday?_

 **Kabute:** _can’t i have exams ng friday._

 **Yeri:** _baduy._

_“Si Seulgi yan?”_ Hindi na nagulat si Yeri na alam na niya agad kung sino ang katext nito. At tsaka si Seulgi lang naman niya ang lagi niyang katext bukod kay Saeron.

_“Oo. Thursday daw sila aattend.”_

Tumango lang si Saeron na parang alam na niyang dalawa lang sila aattend ng UP fair friday: cosmos na dadaluhan ng favorite band ni Yeri, ang patron saint ng mga madaming gustong sabihin pero huwag na lang muna: Ben&Ben.

_**I was scared to lose you then** _   
_**But secrets turn into regrets** _

Inistraight ni Yeri ang beer at sumenyas ng tatlo pang bote pagkatapos magpunas ng bibig. Hindi naman siya nagmamadali malasing, kasalanan lang nung tugtog sa Walrus.

Pare ko by Eraserheads.

" _Gago easy lang. We just got here hindi ka pa nga nagkekwento.”_ Panunuway ni Seulgi, sabay subo kay Yeri ng sisig.

Paulit-ulit na nagpaplay sa utak ni Yeri ang usapan nila ni Saeron after 5 years of being apart. 5 years after nung last UP fair nila. 5 years after Yeri’s last chance na umamin.

5 years after, at kung hindi ba naman bastos ang tadhana, sa kasal pa ni Saeron sila uli nagkita.

Dalawang rason kung bakit umiinom si Yeri ngayon 1. dahil sa usapan nilang yun. 2. dahil kinasal na si Saeron. Si Saeron na minahal niya ever since 1st year 2nd semester up until today.

_“Ano ba nangyari kasi?”_

  
  


**Pinanood ni Yeri ang mga nagsasayaw ngayon sa gitna ng venue habang tumutugtog ang cliche wedding song, A thousand years. Kung siya ang ikakasal, that song will never play on the reception. Puro indie songs lang bilang isang indie enthusiast.**

**She sees Seulgi and Irene, na after years of being on and off ever since naging corporate slaves sila, finally may sarili nang pamilya. Nakita niya rin ang mga dati niyang blockmates and old orgmates. Pucha, kulang na lang siya yung maging bride eh.**

**Speaking of bride, wala siya sa dancefloor. Okay na rin yun, she thinks. Kaysa naman mag self-loath siya while watching the girl of her dreams dance with her groom.**

**“** ** _Huy loner.”_ ** **Or pwede rin naman now na.**

**“** ** _Loner amputa.”_ ** **Pagbigyan niyo na siya, ito na ang best niya.**

  
  


**Naramdaman niyang tumabi si Saeron sa kanya, pero nakatalikod pa rin siya dito at nakaharap sa dancefloor.**

**“** ** _Bakit wala kang sinama?”_ ** **Nanlamig si Yeri. Hindi dahil sa tinanong ni Saeron, kung hindi dahil sa kamay nitong ipinatong niya sa tuhod ni Yeri. Napapikit siya at nag deep breathes while mentally reminding herself na huwag umiyak.**

  
  


“ _Umiyak ka?”_ Pag-interrupt ni Seulgi.

Inirapan lang siya nito at lumagok ng beer, “ _Hindi ‘no.”_

  
  


**Nagkwentuhan sila, kahit awkward. Well at least kay Yeri na may feelings pa rin.**

**_“UP fair pala ngayon, no?”_ **

**Hindi alam ni Yeri kung joke ba ang buhay niya. Pero ngayon 79% sure na siyang pinaglalaruan nga siya ng mundo. Oo, UP fair ngayon. UP fair friday, and the exact same day nung huli nilang UP fair.**

  
  


_“Hala gago bastos!!! Hahahahahaha!”_ Humalagakpak si Seulgi.

“ _Tangina nakakatawa yun?”_

**Madali namang naidodge ni Yeri ang UP fair topic. Pero the next event will surely confirm na joke time nga lang talaga ang buhay niya.**

**Nagkaroon ang moment of silence dahil tumugtog ang pinaka triggering factor nung fair na yun.**

**_Dami pang gustong sabihin_ **

**_Pero huwag na lang muna_ **

**Seriously, who in the right mind would play Pagtingin by Ben &Ben sa isang wedding? Sobrang confused si Yeri dahil maraming feelings ang bumalik sa kanya.**

**And Seulgi, being the most supportive friend immediately gave her a look while mouthing “Saeron?” at talagang sinilip niya pa nga kung si Saeron nga ba talaga yung katabi niya. After confirming na indeed si Saeron nga yun, hinigit niya si Irene palayo sa table nila.**

_**Wag mo akong sisihin** _   
_**Mahirap ang tumaya** _

**Si Yeri lang ata ang ben &ben fan na hindi natutuwa every time biglang tutugtog ang kanta nila. Parang simula nung napanood niya sila live with Saeron, sinumpa niya na ang bandang yun.**

**_Pag nilahad ang damdamin_ **

**_Sana di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

**“** ** _Funny story, pero alam mo bang may gusto ako sayo nung college.”_ ** **Biglang pag-amin ni Saeron. Thank the heavens above walang iniinom si Yeri dahil baka kung meron baka naibuga niya ‘to.**

**Pero what the fuck? What the actual fuck?**

  
  


Unlike Yeri, saktong umiinom si Seugi ng beer nang masabi yun ni Yeri. Naibuga niya ang beer niya at gulong-gulong tinignan si Yeri. Na on the other hand, ay hinahanap ang wipes niya sa bag while commenting kung gaano kababoy si Seulgi.

_“Kelan pa???”_

**_“Ever since naging classmates tayo.”_ **

**Hindi niya maprocess ang mga sinasabi sa kanya ni Saeron ngayon. She’s quietly praying na kung panaginip man ang lahat ng ito sana magising na siya, ASAP.**

**“Alam mo I actually thought na gusto mo rin ako nun.”**

_“Yerim Kim utang na loob, please tell me umamin ka.”_

Tumitig lang siya sa kawalan and gulped the remains ng pangpito niyang beer.

“ _Ang bobo mo.”_

_“Oh sige nga, if you were me anong sasabihin mo?”_

Seulgi winced habang inaabot ang pangwalong beer ni Yeri _, “Puta I don’t know ha, pero sana you tried saying ‘alala mo nung sinusundo mo ako sa building ko? Yung pagtambay natin sa Bo’s? May feelings ako nun sayo.’ O kaya gago sana diretsahan mo nang sinabi na ‘Saeron mahal kita.’”_

_“Hindi lang yun ang inamin niya.”_ Pagtutuloy ko nung kwento.

_“Puta may iba pa palang kabobohan.”_

**_“Nung UP fair, sinadya talaga namin ni Irene na sabihin kay Seulgi na thursday sila aattend even though friday talaga. Gusto ko tayong dalawa lang. Kasi akala ko perfect chance na yun para magkaaminan tayo. Kaso dun ko narealize na baka wala kang feelings sa akin. Nag-aassume lang ako.”_ **

**_“Ron, bakit mo sinasabi ‘to ngayon?”_ **

_“Ang bobo magtanong!!”_

_“Patapusin mo ako hayop.”_

**_“Ang tagal na kasi nakabaon, gusto ko na pakawalan.”_ **

_“Yeri.”_ Seulgi exclaims “ _Ang bobo mo.”_

_“Alam ko.”_

_“Ang bobo mo gago.”_ Pag-uulit ni Seulgi habang stress na nilagok ang beer niya. “ _Gago condolence diyan sa feelings mo ibaon mo na ng tuluyan yan. Binigyan ka na ng bonus chance gago tinapon mo uli.”_ Kinuha niya ang beer sa bar at tumingin uli kay Yeri bago uminom, “ _Bobo mo bro.”_

  
  


_**Tangled with another's eyes** _   
_**Never mind, you were never mine** _

Parang pinagbibigyan siya ng langit, dahil at 3:30 pm dinismiss na sila agad ng prof niyang mahilig mag overtime. Tinext na niya agad si Saeron informing her na papunta na siya sa building nito.

**Ron:** okay, ingat. baka 4 tapos na kami.

Malawak ang suot ni Yeri na ngiti ngayon bitbit ang pag-asang makakaamin na siya mamaya sa set ng Ben&Ben. Plinantsa pa niya ang regalo ni Saeron sa kanyang white shirt nung birthday niya.

Napagdesisyunan niyang maglakad na lang papunta sa building ni Saeron. Maaga pa naman. Sure siyang mamayang gabi pa ang set. Sigurado siya kasi kinulit niya yung pinsan niyang organizer tungkol sa schedule.

On normal days, hindi mo siya makikitang naglalakad around the campus. Either nagjejeep siya or nakikisakay siya sa kotse ni Seulgi. Sobrang excited lang niya talaga sa date(?) nila ni Saeron.

**Ron:** dismissed na kami. palabas na.

Nanlaki ang mata niya dahil may tatlong building pa siyang madadaanan bago makarating sa CAL building. Kumaripas siya ng takbo habang tumatawa. Nakita niyang nag-aabang si Saeron sa mga bumababa ng jeep.

Sinigawan niya ito at kinawayan. Agad sumimangot si Saeron nang makita na hingal na hingal si Yeri.

Naglakad siya papalapit dito at binato ng bimpo, _"Ang dami-daming jeep diyan bakit ka tumakbo? Ang aga mo nadismiss ah."_

_"Naglakad ako."_

Napairap at napasinghap na lang si Saeron, " _Alam mo minsan, ewan ko sayo."_

Swerte ata talaga 'tong araw na 'to dahil nakapwesto sila sa pinakaharap. Pinakaharap at pinakagitna. Katatapos lang kumanta ng The Itchyworms, napangisi na lang si Yeri habang kinakanta nila ang Akin ka na lang. Sobrang felt niya ang kanta lalo na Saeron was beside her singing the lines "akin ka na lang, iingatan ko ang puso mo." Parang biglang nagspark uli yung hope sa loob niya.

Lalong lumawak ang mga ngiti sa labi niya nang matapos ang Magnus Haven, hindi na nga niya dinamdam ang Imahe, kahit na crying song niya iyon every time feel niya lang umiyak at magpaka sad boy.

Kaso biglang nakaramdam ng nginig si Yeri nang makita niya na umaakyat na ang paborito niyang banda sa stage. Yung kaba na hindi niya naramdaman kanina, yung takot na ilang taon na niyang pilit tinatanggal. Lahat ng iyon ay bumagsak pagkabira nung iconic line sa kanta nilang theme song ng buhay ni Yeri.

_Dami pang gustong sabihin_

_Pero wag na lang muna_

Lumamig ang buong katawan ni Yeri. Nakikita niya nang unti-unting nasisira ang plano niyang umamin kay Saeron pagkadating sa chorus. Unti-unti siyang naparalyze sa thought na maaari niyang masira ang friendship na inilagaan nila for years. Tinignan niya si Saeron na ngiting kinakanta ang song na para bang kanta rin ito ng buhay niya.

_Iibig lang kapag handa na_   
_Hindi na lang kung trip-trip lang naman_

She got scared. Patapos na ang kanta, pero hindi niya nailahad ang damdamin niya. Baka nga tama si Seulgi from the future, bobo nga siya. Tuluyan niyang binitawan ang kahuli-hulihang chance para umamin.

Hindi naman nagkulang ang universe na isampal sa kanya na tinapon niya yung chance to spend the rest of her life with Saeron, dahil we're down to the second song of their set. At parang Ben&Ben is telling Yeri na 'sayang sayang tangina duwag'

_Baka naman,_

_Sa susunod na habang-buhay na lang_

Tinignan niya na lang si Saeron na naluluha na ngayon. Pinunasan niya ang luha na tumulo sa gilid ng mata ng matalik niyang kaibigan.

Ayan. Ayan na lang ang role niya habang buhay, tagapunas ng luha.

Nakaramdam siya ng kirot nang pinagsiklop ni Saeron ang mga kamay nila habang nakatingin sa mata niya at kinakanta ang huling linya ng kanta:

_Ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin kong mahalin_   
_Sa susunod na habang-buhay_

Gusto na niya umuwi.

Alam niya na kung ano ang last song. At ayaw niya yun marinig ng live habang katabi si Saeron. She thought na kung baka tinuloy niya yung pag-amin niya baka kinilig pa siya sa linyang kinanta ni Saeron para sa kanya.

Pero hindi eh, and I quote Seulgi from the future: Yeri ang bobo mo.

_Was there a lifetime waiting for us_   
_In a world where I was yours?_

Parang gusto niyang sumigaw at patigilin niya ang set.

Naramdaman ata ng katabi niya na uneasy siya kaya muli niyang pinagsiklop ang kamay nila. Wala namang kaso kay Saeron kung pasmado si Yeri eh. Ang mahalaga hawak niya ang kamay nito habang ninanamnam ang friendship nilang hindi na maglelevel up.

Kinakanta ni Saeron ang unang linya ng chorus nang bigla siyang humikbi.

_"Ron, okay ka lang?"_

Tumango si Saeron at niyakap siya. Nagulat si Yeri sa ginawa ng best friend niya, pero niyakap niya na lang ito pabalik nang mas mahigpit. Patuloy ang pagkanta ni Saeron habang nakayakap kay Yeri. Kung titignan mo para lang silang magjowa na naglalambingan with matching sway. Hindi mo aakalain na they're both hiding their feelings for each other.

Ibinulong ni Saeron ang linyang "I'd spend a lifetime waiting in vain" sa tenga niya na para bang nagpaparinig or she's subtly telling Yeri na puta ang tigas mo naman, umamin ka na.

Hirap na hirap si Yeri na iconvert sa salita ang feelings niya, kaya she did it through her love language: Physical touch.

Pinagdikit niya ang mga noo nila habang kinakanta ang ending chorus.

Umiiyak na si Saeron sa hindi niya malamang dahilan. Baka ganoon siya natouch sa song, pag-iisip ni Yeri.

Hindi niya alam, medyo naguguluhan si Saeron sa ginawa niya bilang ang love language niya ay words of affirmation.

_Is there a lifetime waiting for us?_   
_All this time, I have been yours_

Hindi sure si Yeri kung sino sa mga alipores niya ang nagsend ng impulse para ikiss si Saeron sa huling linya ng kanta, pero she did.

Gulong gulo na rin si Saeron, pero she kissed Yeri back.

_"I love you."_ Sobrang spur of the moment ng sinabi ni Yeri after the kiss kaya parehas silang nagulat. Nagpapanic na si Yeri sa loob-loob so she said the first thing that came in her mind, "... _best friend."_

If there's an exact moment kung saan narealize ni Saeron na nag-aassume lang siya sa feelings ni Yeri para sa kanya. This was that moment. In a snap, biglang bumagsak ang hopes niyang requited ang feelings niya.

Kaya't ngumiti siya ng mapait, _"I love you too."_ at pilit na pinigilan ang luhang gusto nang kumawala, _".... **best friend.** "_

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my curiouscat or something: curiouscat.qa/jiseullgi_ OR COMMENT NAMAN KAYO :-(


End file.
